Event processing applications can be configured to process very large amounts of streaming data from many disparate sources. In some cases, the streaming data may be associated with multiple different attributes. For example, a stream of customer data associated with accessing network content of a company may include Internet Protocol (IP) addresses and/or geographic location information associated with the customers. Often, the data streams are received at very high rates and include nearly unmanageable amounts of information. With a wide variety of input streams and data parameters, and the ever increasing speed of and volume of information received, it can become burdensome to manage such data streams.